Nubes
by Stear's Girl
Summary: ANTHONY-FIC. UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Pequeña historia para un personaje del que nunca he publicado. Mientras haya vida, hay esperanza.
1. Nubarrones

**Como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de sus autoras y editoriales: yo sólo me los cojo un ratito para escribir locuras basadas en ellos, sin ánimo de lucro alguno. Este fic es apto para todos los públicos. Quienes me han leído en FFnet saben que esto es raro en mí, jajajaja.**

Universo alterno y moderno. Aquí no mueren ni Anthony ni mi Gafitas divino (a decir verdad, casi nunca muere en mis fics). Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario.

**Dedicado especialmente a mi mana Clau Agvel ;)**

* * *

,-

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

Siempre te dicen eso de que uno nunca sabe cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas en el instante más inesperado, y aunque escuches el consejo respetuosamente, cuando tienes veinte años tiendes a pensar que eres una especie de superhéroe, indestructible.

Pero realmente en cualquier momento, en un segundo tu vida puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, haciendo añicos la cómoda rutina en la que vives.

Lo recuerdo bien. Habíamos salido en nuestros coches tras haber pasado la noche entera celebrando mi cumpleaños número veintiuno al mismo tiempo que mi primo Archie, aunque él es de octubre. ¡Teníamos toda la vida por delante!

Iba con mi guapa novia Eliza, su hermano Neal, mis primos Alistair y Archibald, más un montón de amigos de la universidad que se apuntaron gustosos a una velada de juerga y alcohol gratuitos en la discoteca más "in" del Chicago de aquellos tiempos. Estaba muy contento porque había llegado a la mayoría de edad. Por fin ya no tendría que sisarle el whisky a mi padrastro ni estar esperando a que llegaran las vacaciones para irme de_ springbreaker_ con mis primos para disfrutar de litros de alcohol, rodeado de chicas guapas en las espléndidas playas del Caribe mexicano.

No sé si era yo un borracho, pero un rebelde seguro que sí, a pesar de tenerlo todo: para empezar, unos padres que me quieren y un padrastro que siempre me ha tratado como hijo propio. Pertenezco a una familia unida, con una abuela que me adora, con un tío que casi era mi hermano, y los mejores primos que se puedan pedir. Además, he nacido en un clan que goza de muy buena posición económica, he sido buen estudiante y deportista de élite… pero sentía que faltaba algo de emoción en mi vida. Tal vez por eso me sentí atraído por la idea de dar la contra a mis padres constantemente.

Qué caro lo pagué.

Esa madrugada ciertamente todos íbamos entonados, pero algunos, como Neal, estaban completamente borrachos. Le vi discutir con su hermana a la salida de la discoteca, porque se negaba a pedir un taxi para volver a casa. Tuve que intervenir y apenas pude convencerlo de que lo mejor sería que Eliza condujera su coche. Hay gente que no sabe beber, y Neal es una de esas personas. Todavía se me puso necio y me dio un puñetazo que muy apenas pude esquivar.

Un par de horas antes había tenido un conato de bronca fuera de los lavabos, porque molestó a una chica y naturalmente a su novio no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Archie tuvo que intervenir para calmar los ánimos y la cosa no pasó a mayores; aunque realmente no pude culpar del todo a Neal: esa chica era de verdad preciosa. De aspecto dulce y sexy a la vez, con una cara muy linda y unos ojos azules bellísimos. Creo que se llamaba Susana.

Como sea, apenas volvimos a nuestro reservado, la juerga continuó y nos olvidamos del incidente. Un rato después nos marchamos porque estaban cerrando el local. Apenas se fue mi novia con su hermano vomitando por todo el camino a través de la ventanilla del copiloto, y yo me monté rápidamente en mi Audi recién estrenado para ir pitando a la tienda y comprar más alcohol, porque habíamos quedado en seguir la fiesta en casa de mis primos Cornwell. Alistair y Archie fueron más prudentes e hicieron caso a sus novias: dejaron sus coches en el parking, pidieron un taxi y se marcharon. Nos sugirieron lo mismo a nosotros, pero yo estaba tan emocionado por mi cumpleaños y por mi coche, que no les hice caso. Mientras arrancaba el coche me detuve un rato a contemplar las nubes de la aurora, teñidas de rojo y de una extraña forma. No le di importancia y pisé el acelerador para alejarme con rapidez de la discoteca.

Y de repente, sucedió.

Hice una mala maniobra, producto del exceso de velocidad, mi estado etílico y mi inexperiencia al volante. En un segundo me estrellé contra un camión de mercancías estacionado, perdí la conciencia, y cuando la recuperé me vi atrapado en un amasijo de hierros retorcidos, aullando de dolor, sangrando aterrorizado. No supe quién llamó a la ambulancia, pero en unos segundos varios testigos me rodearon, preguntando por familiares o amigos. Naturalmente, no pude acordarme siquiera de mi nombre, porque el miedo y el dolor coparon todos mis pensamientos.

_-Aguanta, amigo, ya vamos-_ apenas alcancé a oír cosas parecidas, entre el ruido de la cizalla que cortaba los hierros y mis propios alaridos de miedo y dolor. Creí que estaba agonizando ya, y mentalmente repasé todas las oraciones que me sabía, pidiendo perdón a Dios por mis malas acciones.

Fue muy duro, pero un rayo de esperanza me iluminó cuando uno de los paramédicos al fin pudo sacarme y entre varios me tendieron en la camilla para subir a la ambulancia. En ella, una enfermera llenita pero muy dulce cogió mi mano para darme seguridad y protección. Con su cálido toque me sentí más tranquilo, y mientras el médico y ella estabilizaban mis constantes vitales a toda prisa, volví a perder el conocimiento.

Supongo que revisando entre mis cosas dieron con mi familia, porque el siguiente recuerdo que me viene a la mente es estar en esa horrible habitación de hospital, rodeado por mis familiares que me observaban con genuina compasión, pero sin mirarme a los ojos. ¿Qué les pasa a las familias de accidentados que te evitan la mirada? ¡No fue culpa suya! ¡Tampoco me había convertido en un apestado, o en una especie de Medusa que los convertiría en piedra si me mirasen de frente! Pero así me sentí tratado por ellos. Peor aún, empezaron a dirigirse a mí como si no estuviera, hablándome en tercera persona. No sé qué era peor: ese trato u oír los sollozos de mi madre y mi tía abuela.

Con el paso de los días me sometieron a multitud de estudios y pruebas para determinar la gravedad de mi estado. El diagnóstico en principio no fue tan malo, a juzgar por el gesto de alivio que pusieron mis familiares, pero para mí fue la ruina.

_-Has tenido suerte, muchacho, a pesar de todo no hay lesión medular; sin embargo, tienes algunas fracturas y contusiones que llevará su tiempo curar-_ escuché decir a uno de los médicos.

Lo que realmente me hundió fue mirar hacia mis piernas. De las rodillas para abajo, ya no estaban, unos muñones vendados ocupaban su lugar. Fue el momento más espantoso de mi vida, incluso peor que cuando me estampé contra el camión. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? Quise ser el mismo tipo con carácter y optimista de siempre, pero la rabia, el miedo y la amargura me vencieron, y rompí a llorar desesperadamente. Para colmo, debido a las otras lesiones, tenía inmovilizados los dos brazos y un cuello ortopédico. Seguramente la visión que los demás tenían de mí era la de una piltrafa humana. Si me hubieran dado una jeringa, yo mismo me habría aplicado la eutanasia.

_-Mi hijito, mi Tony...-_ mamá rompió a llorar histérica al ver mis lágrimas. No cayó desvanecida porque mi padrastro George la sostuvo amoroso en brazos, con el gesto compungido.

_-Vamos, hijo, saldremos de ésta...-_ ese era mi padre, acompañado por su novia rubia oxigenada de turno, e intentando ir de nuevo de_ hakuna matata_. Por eso lo dejó mamá, porque nunca iba en serio.

_-¿Sí? ¿Saldremos de ésta? ¿Cómo? ¿Caminando? ¡No me jodas, Vincent!_

_-Perdón, hijo... yo..._

_-Tony, tu papá sólo quiere ayudarte.._. -la voz de mi tío Albert, siempre conciliadora, me calmó un poco. Pero sólo unos segundos.

_-¡Pues si quiere ser útil mejor que cierre la boca! ¿Y ustedes qué me ven?-_ inquirí groseramente a mis primos Cornwell.

Desesperado, me revolví en la cama tratando de quitarme los vendajes, las escayolas, el cuello ortopédico. En mi furor de rabia no caí en que estaba partiendo el corazón de mi madre que contemplaba la escena rota de dolor. Y sólo porque entre Albert y mis primos me detuvieron, no me hice más daño. Aun así, todavía conservo la cicatriz que en mi mano derecha dejó el haberme arrancado el catéter que me suministraba suero.

Una enfermera joven y malencarada entró como tromba, y sin mediar palabra me administró un sedante. La inyección no me paralizó tanto como su fría mirada. Era una chica joven y muy guapa, pero tras sus gafas no se podía ver ni rastro de sentimientos. Para colmo, conforme pasaron los días me di cuenta de que ella era mi enfermera asignada. ¿Flammy? Sí, creo que así se llamaba.

Era desconsiderada y violenta conmigo, me movía sin preguntar si me dolía o no, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Jamás abrió las cortinas de la habitación alegando que no tenía sentido hacerlo, pues yo no podía alcanzar a mirar por la ventana, ni iba a poder acercarme a ella. Juraría que dijo eso con un deje burlón, el mismo que le vi cada vez que me metió en la bañera para lavarme el cuerpo. Nunca me saludaba y hasta parecía que yo le daba asco. ¡Yo! ¡El líder de mi fraternidad universitaria! ¡El galán que ostentaba el récord de haber ligado más chicas en un mes! ¡El campeón estatal de atletismo por cinco años consecutivos! ¿Carecer de pantorrillas y pies me convertía en un ser más repugnante que el Quasimodo de Notrê Dame?

Esa mujer daba por sentado que yo era un inútil total, y no me dejaba ni intentar cambiar de posición, pero al moverme ella siempre lo hacía de mala manera. Incluso cuando me retiraron el cuello ortopédico y una de las escayolas que me aprisionaban, siguió con su rutina de moverme y asearme con desprecio. Intenté convencer a mi familia de que pidieran cambiar a esa enfermera, pero quizás la forma tan agresiva en que lo pedí les impidió tomarme en serio. Supongo que habrán creído que era un capricho mío.

De cualquier forma, toda mi gente se mantuvo a mi lado a pesar de mi cada vez más agrio carácter. Todos los días recibí visitas. Mis primos dejaron de salir con sus amigos para quedarse un rato conmigo, aunque yo notaba que no sabían cómo dirigirse a mí.

_-Maldita sea, ¿podrías dejar de mirar a la pared cuando me hablas, Archie?_

Un silencio compasivo fue la única respuesta; lo que me enfureció aun más.

_-¡Que soy un maldito inválido, pero sigo vivo!_

_-¡No puedo más!-_ Y Archie salió corriendo de mi habitación de hospital. Stear se disculpó encarecidamente conmigo, explicando que por algún retorcido mecanismo mental, Archie se sentía culpable de mi accidente; y fue tras su hermano. Mi primo menor no volvió a visitarme al hospital, de hecho, tuvo que visitar a un psicólogo durante bastantes meses, porque, según supe luego, él fue el primer familiar en llegar al sitio de mi accidente y la imagen que vio de mí herido dentro del coche lo traumatizó.

Extrañamente, mi "cuñado" Neal me visitaba a diario aunque sea cinco minutos. Al principio pensé que se debía a que tuviera cargo de conciencia, como Archie. Pero después de pillarle en una situación muy poco decorosa con Flammy en mi propia habitación -creían que estaba dormido- dejó de vernos. A ambos. Flammy se volvió aun más cruel conmigo, como si fuera mi culpa el que Neal sea un desgraciado.

Las visitas de mi novia Eliza al principio fueron diarias, y realmente estuvo muy pendiente de mí, pero con el paso de las semanas noté que reducía la frecuencia y duración de sus estadías a mi lado. Primero lo atribuyó a la carga de estudios, pero un día simplemente me dijo que la situación la desbordaba y que quería "darse un respiro". Claro, con Thomas Stevens, aquel zorro que llevaba años babeando por ella. Fui muy grosero con Eliza, tanto por su traición como por mi propio estado anímico. Salió de mi habitación dando voces llenas de palabras hirientes contra mí.

_-¡Así te pudras ahí tirado, maldito inválido! Jajajaja... tullido inútil, ¿quién te querrá ahora, baldado? Entiéndelo: ya no vales nada, ¡ya no eres nadie!_

En cuanto se largó, la ira y una profunda tristeza se apoderaron de mi ser. Así que esa noche fingí que me tomaba los potentes sedantes que se me administraban para dormir sin dolor, pero los escupí en el mismo vaso sin que la negligente enfermera reparase en ello. Cuando se fue, me arrastré como pude hasta el baño de mi lujosa habitación de hospital, con el negro propósito de arrancarme la vida con esa misma cuchilla que la enfermera empleaba para afeitarme la barba, y que siempre terminaba hiriéndome con su intencional dejadez.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano apoyé los muñones en el frío suelo del baño y los brazos en el lavabo, para alcanzar la estantería oculta tras el espejo, donde había visto a Flammy guardar las cuchillas de afeitar. Pero el destino quiso que el fino mueble de cerámica cediera ante mi peso, y ambos caímos al suelo causando un fuerte ruido que alarmó al personal del turno de noche.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**©MorenetaC/Stear's Girl**

* * *

**No me maten, Anthonyfans, jejejeje... les prometo que no morirá nadie en esta historia, y que las cosas serán buenas a partir de ahora.**


	2. Cumulo-Nimbos

**Gracias por seguir la historia. Como saben, me gusta construir fics realistas e historias alternas. Ahora vamos con el capítulo segundo y final.**

**,-**

* * *

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano apoyé los muñones en el frío suelo del baño y los brazos en el lavabo, para alcanzar la estantería oculta tras el espejo, donde había visto a Flammy guardar las cuchillas de afeitar. Pero el destino quiso que el fino mueble de cerámica cediera ante mi peso, y ambos caímos al suelo causando un fuerte ruido que alarmó al personal del turno de noche.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

,-

Varios enfermeros y un médico llegaron a toda prisa a mi habitación y me levantaron del suelo. El galeno al parecer sería era muy amigo de mi enfermera asignada, pues mientras me aplicaba un potente sedante por vía intravenosa se dedicó a hacer mofa de mi intento de suicidio, asociando su fracaso a mi inutilidad física producto del accidente, tal como me insinuaba siempre esa mujer.

Quise darle un puñetazo, pero no pude hacerlo por estar debilitado por mis heridas viejas y nuevas, y porque de repente un diminuto puño se me adelantó propinando un buen gancho directo al ojo izquierdo de aquel maldito doctor que yo quería machacar.

_-¡Cállate, Frank! ¡Respeta a tu paciente!_

_-¡Se lo diré al director Leonard, White! ¡Prepara tus cosas que en menos de una hora estarás de patitas en la calle, inmunda hospiciana!_

_-No te atreverás, Frank, lo hemos visto todo- _argumentó alguna compañera de aquella chica del puñetazo. Y no supe más porque el sedante hizo su trabajo más rápido que nunca.

Desperté horas después con un gruñido de tripas que me avergonzó, avivado por el delicioso aroma de un buen desayuno caliente. Flammy sólo me llevaba un vaso de zumo y una gelatina desabrida cada mañana, así que pensé que sería un error. Pero es que la enfermera que había dispuesto la bandeja con mi desayuno tampoco era Flammy, sino aquella preciosa rubia del puñetazo de la noche anterior, y me sonreía con genuina dulzura.

_-Buenos días, señor Brown. Pensé que un buen desayuno le agradaría. ¿Necesita ayuda para trocear la comida?_

Esto lo dijo blandiendo juguetonamente los cubiertos con esas diminutas manos que unas horas antes habían puesto morado el ojo de aquel imitador de Mengele. Me quedé mudo, pero aunque quise ser tan frío y grosero como con todo el mundo, su amable sonrisa y esa dulce mirada esmeralda sencillamente me desarmaron.

_-Eh... no, no, gracias. Puedo comer solo, señorita._

Quise hacerme el digno y sólo pinchar un par de trozos de fruta, pero estaba tan hambriento por las migajas que me daba Flammy, y en pocos minutos devoré el desayuno consistente en unos tiernos bollos untados con mantequilla, y acompañados por zumo, huevos escalfados y fruta. La enfermera rubia sonrió complacida al ver que no dejé ni pizca en la bandeja, y metiendo sus manitas en los bolsillos de su uniforme blanco, extrajo dos mitades de una enorme manzana, una a cada mano. Con gesto triunfal y travieso, me ofreció una de ellas.

_-Lo sabía, señor Brown... esa arpía de Flammy no le estaba dando bien de comer. Si se ve tan flaquito y ojeroso. Tome, le traje una manzana, pero..._

_-Anthony, dime Anthony._

_-De acuerdo, y tú llámame Candy... Decía que te traje esta manzana que cogí prestada de la cocina, pero... como me levanté tarde, le di un mordisco a una de las mitades porque me entró el hambre._

Me confiesa su travesura con un gesto de ternura infantil que me conmueve y me arranca la primera carcajada que doy en más de dos meses.

_-No te preocupes, Candy, ¿te parece si compartimos la fruta?_

_-¡De acuerdo!_

Comenzamos a comer la manzana, y me sorprendió gratamente que esta chica me hablaba de frente, sin poner un muro imaginario entre nosotros. Volví a sentirme una persona normal, valiosa y con personalidad. Candy charlaba conmigo con total naturalidad, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. De repente, paró la conversación y se alejó de mi cama. Pensé que se iba a marchar, pero lo que hizo fue ir hacia la ventana y correr las cortinas para que entrase el sol. Una vez hubo terminado de hacerlo alzó los brazos, como si estuviera emocionada de recibir la caricia del astro rey… o pensando en algún ser amado. E inexplicablemente, me puse ligeramente celoso.

_-¿Te vas a llevar esta bandeja o esperas que se llene de moscas?-_ no pude contenerme de ser grosero y pedante.

_-Oh, lo siento, Anthony. Debí decirte mis planes en vez de irme sin más. Ahora mismo me llevo esa bandeja y regreso, debemos asearte y comenzar la aventura del día._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está Flammy? Ella es mi enfermera asignada…_

Ella se río pícaramente. De verdad, era un auténtico encanto.

_-¿De verdad quieres que esa bruja vuelva?_

_-A decir verdad... no._

_-Bien, porque ahora yo soy tu nueva enfermera asignada. Anoche después de lo que te pasó, llamamos a tu familia. Vino un joven muy parecido a ti que dijo ser tu tío. Dijo llamarse... mmmmmmm... Ouch, ¡no se lo pregunté!_

_-Albert. Se llama William Albert._

_-Gracias. Pues bien, tu tío William supo lo sucedido, y la verdad yo no pude contenerme de contarle lo que había pasado, hasta el puñetazo que le di al doctor Frank Emerson. Creo que le caí bien porque exigió al doctor Leonard que se me relevara de toda tarea para dedicarme en exclusiva a tu atención._

_-Comprendo. Y te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí. Flammy no era demasiado amable conmigo._

La bonita rubia alzó los hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Recogió la bandeja con un grácil movimiento y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Volvió en un par de minutos con la silla de ruedas que a diario usaba Flammy para trasladarme a la bañera. Fue increíble para mí ver cómo un cuerpo tan menudo podía con mi bien desarrollada humanidad de 1.92 metros. Y me dolió caer en la cuenta de que debido a la amputación ahora tendría que recalcular mi estatura; pero la pena se me distrajo pronto cuando sentí las pequeñas y ágiles manos de Candy que, con más maña que fuerza, me acomodaron rápidamente en la silla de ruedas.

Con sumo cuidado me colocó en la bañera adaptada a mi condición, y tras asegurarse de que estaba bien sujeto a la silla del recipiente lleno de agua -cosa que no hacía Flammy- me desvistió y me aseó con cuidado. Ella no fue violenta, sino muy profesional, preguntando si me lastimaba las heridas al lavarme o si el agua estaba a una temperatura agradable. Además, tuvo el detalle de tapar con una pequeña toalla mis partes más privadas y dejar que yo mismo me aseara ahí, cosa que agradecí mucho porque para una persona enferma o impedida, es muy importante salvaguardar al máximo su intimidad. Tras el baño, me aplicó una fina crema que alivió las llagas de estar postrado, me afeitó la barba con delicadeza, me dio un cepillo para que me peinara y ayudó a vestirme. Pero no me puso aquella horrible ropa de hospital, sino ropa de calle, normal.

No entendí lo que pretendía hasta que vi que en vez de llevarme de vuelta a la cama, empujó silla de ruedas por el pasillo. Quise protestar, pero en un instante ya estábamos en los jardines del hospital y no pude más que disfrutar del paisaje y del sol. Miré al cielo y era tan azul como mis propios ojos, y de repente me di cuenta de lo bien que combina ese color con el verde del césped tierno… el mismo color de los ojos de Candy.

Entendí la idea de mi dulce enfermera: quería que afrontara la realidad y recomenzara a disfrutar de la vida y la naturaleza. El cielo estaba adornado con algunas nubes surcando la bóveda celeste, pero no eran unas nubes amenazadoras o extrañas, sino unas muy blancas con formas redondeadas que recordaban a los rizos rubios de aquella enfermera que, sin discursos baratos o falsa compasión, me había devuelto la dignidad como ser humano.

Sin más, me eché a llorar. Por fin estaba sacando todas las emociones acumuladas. Candy se limitó a tomar una de mis manos, esperando pacientemente a que desahogara mi llanto. Cuando dejé de llorar limpió con cuidado mis lágrimas y me llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

_-No pasa nada, Anthony, es bueno sacar lo que uno lleva dentro. Te llevará tiempo recuperarte, pero has dado el primer paso, y ese es el más importante._

A partir de ese día todo cambió. Cada mañana comenzaba con su afable saludo trayendo el desayuno. Mi familia apreció el cambio, y supo ver que en gran parte mi mejoría se debía a ella. Cuando me dieron el alta en el hospital, mi tío hizo las gestiones necesarias para contratar a Candy como mi enfermera particular; aunque a mi abuela Elroy no le gustara mucho la idea. La intentamos consolar haciendo caso a su sugerencia-orden de uniformar a la pobre muchacha, que como siempre le quitó hierro al asunto. Candy nos ayudó mucho con sus ideas para eliminar las barreras arquitectónicas de la casa, a fin de que yo pudiera ir por toda ella a mis anchas sin depender de nadie.

Esa dulce y diligente rubia se encargó de mis terapias. Pasaba horas repitiendo conmigo los ejercicios que el fisioterapeuta le enseñaba, y aprovechábamos para charlar de todo un poco: de nuestras vidas, gustos y planes. Supe que era huérfana desde su nacimiento, y que se había estado abriendo paso en la vida por sí misma. Le tomé una gran admiración personal. Me sentía a gusto con ella, porque desde el primer día me habló directo a los ojos, nunca me esquivó ni se refirió a mí en tercera persona. También supo ver que el usar ciertas expresiones cotidianas alusivas a las piernas como "vamos a caminar", se podían decir tranquilamente en mi presencia, pues yo comprendo que son de uso habitual. De hecho, evitar esas frases en realidad es muy incómodo para nosotros los discapacitados, pues el mensaje que percibimos es que la otra persona está demasiado pendiente de nuestra minusvalía.

Candy tuvo que enseñar a mi círculo más cercano a no tomar una actitud paternalista conmigo. No soy un anciano ni un niño pequeño, así que no hace falta ser condescendiente conmigo. Me animó a hacer deporte, a usar las prótesis de las piernas -que al final casi no uso porque no me acaban de gustar- y a estudiar de nuevo. Pero yo no quise ir a mi cara universidad anterior, ni estudiar empresariales. A mi abuela le dio el soponcio de saber que me había matriculado en una universidad pública a estudiar una carrera que nadie en mi familia había cursado, pero no me importó y estudié afanosamente. En la universidad hice buenos amigos y tuve profesores comprensivos que me facilitaron mis desplazamientos por el campus, pero que me trataron y exigieron lo mismo que a cualquier otro estudiante. Además, ella me acompañaba a la universidad porque se puso a estudiar fisioterapia; aunque al principio creí que era una estrategia de mi familia para mantenerme vigilado.

Un par de años después del accidente y como parte de mi terapia de recuperación, acepté ayudar a Candy a sembrar y cuidar unos rosales que nos regaló mi madre. A pesar de la oposición de mi tía abuela, los hicimos plantar en una pequeña parcela justo a la entrada de mi casa. En realidad, Candy es muy torpe con las plantas, pero a mí se me dio muy bien hacerlo, y pasamos ratos muy felices en aquel jardín de rosas charlando, riendo, haciendo nuestros deberes escolares y hablando de nuestras cosas. A escondidas y con la ayuda del jardinero de la casa, cuidé especialmente de un rosal en particular, de una rara variedad. En cuanto aquel tiesto dio su primera rosa, me lancé a buscar a Candy, y en apenas la encontré, le ofrecí la flor. Era un día despejado, sin una sola nube, lo que tomé como buen augurio.

_-¿Qué es esto, Anthony?_

_-Es la primera rosa que me florece, Candy._

_-Oh, pero... ¿no se la ibas a regalar a tu madre?_

_-No, quiero que tú tengas mi primera flor._

_-Pero... ¿por qué?_

_-Porque te quiero, te amo, Candy._

Así sin más me salió la frase. Y no le di oportunidad de rebatirme porque de inmediato la atraje hacia mí y la besé.

,-

* * *

En realidad, soy un hombre muy afortunado. A mis casi veintisiete años he vivido mucho más de lo que se esperaba desde aquella fatídica madrugada, y encima he podido conocer lugares, personas, sabores y sensaciones a las que muy pocas personas tienen acceso. Por añadidura, mi hermosa enfermera-fisioterapeuta aceptó acompañarme en este duro viaje diario que es la vida de un discapacitado, y nos casamos hace dos años. En ella encontré el apoyo, la tolerancia, el amor y la comprensión que como ser humano, más allá de mi discapacidad, yo necesitaba. Candy conoce mis limitaciones, pero no se asusta con ellas: se adapta, y como el torrente de vitalidad que es, me arrastra con ella. Incluso en algunas ocasiones logra que me olvide de mi condición.

Es sólo verme reflejado en sus preciosos ojos esmeralda para renovar energías, sentirme un hombre completo, y cargarme de optimismo para salir adelante. Y aunque suene increíble, sin duda agradezco el duro camino recorrido, pues me ha llevado a ella. He dejado de ser un muchacho inconsciente, despreocupado y hasta cierto punto egoísta, para convertirme en un hombre que lucha diario por ser motivo de orgullo para su familia y su esposa.

Hoy toca subir al estrado en un importante evento en el que me han pedido hablar. Respiro profundamente y asciendo por la rampa a fin de llegar hasta el estrado especialmente adaptado a mi altura, y poder hablar de frente al público congregado en el auditorio. Me pasan el micrófono y veo que me siento incómodo en ese estrado, por lo que con señas aviso al coordinador que mejor voy a hablar directamente en el escenario. Vuelvo a respirar profundo, me ajusto la toga y el birrete, y comienzo mi discurso.

_"Buenas tardes, compañeros de facultad, profesores, familia, amigos. Hoy es un día muy importante en mi vida, porque es mi graduación. Bueno, también la de otros setenta compañeros, pero como comprenderán, a este fósil lo que realmente tiene emocionado es su propia salida. Y a mi familia también, creo que a veces habrán llegado a pensar que iba a acabar formando parte de los activos fijos del inventario de la facultad...  
_  
(Se oyen risas y aplausos entre el público)

_Bueno, me pongo serio. Compañeros, familia, profesores, amigos... tras duros años de terapia y reconstrucción personal, me he preparado con ahínco para obtener esta licenciatura en Psicología, porque mi idea es trabajar en el área de la terapia cognitivo-conductual que ayude a las personas que han pasado por mi misma experiencia a procesarla y superarla. Mis planes son abrir una consulta donde se combine fisioterapia y ayuda psicólogica tanto a víctimas de accidentes como a sus familiares. Quiero ayudarles a aceptar el cambio y a tomar camino que han de recorrer, proporcionando las herramientas que se lo hagan más fácil._

_Por desgracia, Candy, mi mujer, a la que todos conocen porque me acompañó casi a diario a clases; no va a venir a mi graduación, aunque mi primo Stear filmará el acontecimiento para ella, y el resto de mi familia está conmigo. Candy no viene porque ha salido de cuentas y en cualquier momento dará a luz a nuestro primer hijo. Porque los discapacitados también podemos llevar una intimidad plena, con ciertas limitaciones físicas obvias, pero que con la comprensión de la pareja se pueden solventar. No es fácil para mí contar estas cosas privadas, pero lo hago para que quede claro que las personas con capacidades diferentes no somos monstruos y tenemos derecho a vivir y disfrutar del amor._

_Definitivamente, si he de hacer un balance de mi vida, éste es muy positivo. Doy las gracias a mis padres Vincent y Rose, a mi tío Albert, a mi tía abuela Elroy, a mis primos Archibald y Alistair, a mi padrastro George, a mi nana Dora, a mis amigos y..._

(Suspira y carraspea para evitar que se le rompa la voz por la emoción, pero no puede evitar que una lágrima ruede por su rostro)

_...a mi adorada Candice White-Brown. Sin el apoyo de cada uno de ellos yo no habría podido salir adelante. Todos contribuyeron a enseñarme el camino y motivarme a seguirlo. Gracias por iluminar mis noches más oscuras en las que pensé que ya no tenía sentido seguir aquí. Ahora sé que hay vida aun después de un accidente que te deja mutilado. Las cosas son difíciles, y mucho, pero vivir vale la pena._

_Ah, y perdónenme por mi mala educación de no haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre es Anthony Brown-Andrew; desde hoy Psicólogo y desde hace varios años, **Superviviente**"_

Nunca olvidaré la cálida ovación que me brindó la gente del auditorio. Pero lo que definitivamente me hizo llorar de emoción fue ver a mi querida Candy esperándome tras bambalinas, bañada en lágrimas de orgullo y alegría; con esa abultada barriga que la hace caminar como un gracioso pato. Ella es así, impulsiva e irreflexiva. No tiene caso regañar luego a Dora por dejar que se escapara: cuando Candy se propone algo, no hay poder humano que la haga desistir. Me lo demostró desde aquella aciaga noche en que entró por la puerta de mi habitación de hospital hace más de seis años.

La hago sentarse en mis piernas, y me besa entre los aplausos emocionados de la grada. El birrete cae al suelo, pero me da igual. Ella, más bien, mi hijo en su vientre, apenas si me da espacio para recoger mi diploma, accionar el mando de la silla de ruedas y salir del escenario entre la atronadora ovación.

Con Candy todo es más fácil y sé que a su lado el futuro será tan hermoso como aquel jardín de rosas que hemos estado cultivando todos estos años. Tendrá sus espinas, por supuesto, y nos pincharemos con ellas, seguro... pero por encima de los problemas estará el perfume del amor sincero que nos profesamos. Algunos pequeños nubarrones se atravesarán en nuestro sendero, como sucede a todo el mundo, sin embargo estoy convencido de que sabremos guarecernos bien el uno al otro.

Aun no sé nada de nada, pero estoy seguro que recorrer mi sendero vital de la mano de Candy, hará que aprendamos juntos.

_**FIN**_

**©MorenetaC/Stear's Girl**

**,-**

* * *

**Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y me encantaría leer sus reviews. Muchas gracias!**


End file.
